Cindy's Secert
by Twins of the Earth
Summary: Cindy's dad died a few months ago and Cindy was devastanted. But she got better, but why is she now acting not like herself? And what's with the scream Jimmy heard late one night? JXC One-Shot. Rated T because of abuse. for dragonfan who wanted me to.


**A/N I got a request from one of my biggest fans to do another Jimmy Neutron fic, so I'm going to do one that I'm VERY passionate about, with JXC mixed in. I don't own Jimmy Neutron.**

16 year old Jimmy was working late in his lab, "Come on, come on, yes!" Jimmy cried, "Finally, I finally found a way for Sheen to understand math."

Jimmy yawned, "Dang, what time is it?" Jimmy wondered, "Whoa, better go to bed."

Jimmy exited his lab and was about to enter the front door when he heard a scream. Jimmy turned looking every which way for the noise. His eyes turned towards his best friend/crush, Cindy's house, _'Was that Cindy?'_ Jimmy wondered.

Cindy's dad had gotten killed in a car wreck a few years ago and Jimmy had helped Cindy through it, as well as Libby, but mostly him, but for the past few months Cindy had been distant from him, Libby, Carl, and Sheen. Jimmy entered his house, but couldn't get Cindy and that scream out of his mind.

The next day Jimmy went up to Cindy, "Hey Cin," Jimmy said.

Jimmy noticed Cindy jump slightly before turning to him, "Hey Jimmy," Cindy said.

"Uh, Cin," Jimmy said, "It's the middle of June, why are you wearing a long sleeve shirt?"

"N-no reason," Cindy said, "I've just gotten cold natured over the years."

Jimmy raised an eyebrow, "Uh, I'm pretty sure it doesn't work that way Cin," Jimmy said.

Cindy closed her eyes, "Look Jimmy, I really have to get to class, so I'll see you at lunch?" Cindy said backing away.

"Uh, sure Cindy," Jimmy said worried now.

"Great, bye," Cindy said and left.

"Something's not right," Jimmy said, "And I'm going to get to the bottom of it."

That Night…

Jimmy was in his room and could see Cindy working on her homework in her room, "What's wrong with you Cin?" Jimmy asked himself.

Suddenly, Cindy froze in place, "Huh?" Jimmy said confused.

Cindy looked out her window and saw Jimmy causing her eyes to widen. When Cindy got out of her bed to close her curtains her mom came in and she didn't look to happy, "Cynthia, what is the meaning of this!" Cindy's mom yelled and held up her math test.

Jimmy was confused, _'Why is Ms. Vortex so mad?'_ Jimmy wondered, _'Cindy did well on that test.'_

"W-what do you mean mom?" Cindy asked.

Jimmy could hear the fear in her voice. Jimmy now turned fully to the window, "I got a 99 on it," Cindy said.

"Yes, but you missed one question!" Cindy's mom yelled making Cindy wince and Jimmy's eyes to widen, "One question Cynthia, one stupid question and you could have gotten a 100!"

"I-i-it was a trick question mom," Cindy said.

Cindy was right even Jimmy didn't get it right. Cindy's mom came closer to Cindy anger written all over her face. Cindy's mom grabbed her causing her to yelp in fear. Jimmy sat straight up in his bed afraid of what was going to happen next, "Next time," Cindy's mom yelled, "I want 100%. Do you hear me!"

Cindy nodded tears falling, "I don't think you do," Cindy's mom said and started to hit Cindy. Jimmy was frozen in shock, "Oh, my," was all Jimmy could make come out.

Suddenly, Cindy was thrown into a wall blood clearly visible. Cindy didn't move and Cindy's mom was yelling at her to get up. Jimmy could clearly see that Cindy was hardly breathing, "No," Jimmy whispered and got out of bed and ran down stairs, "Mom!" Jimmy yelled panicked, "Mom, dad, call the police and an ambulance, now!" Jimmy yelled as he ran for Cindy's house.

Judy and Hugh were confused, but did as Jimmy asked. Hugh called 911 and Judy ran with Jimmy to Cindy's house. Jimmy burst through the Vortex's house without knocking, "Jimmy!" Judy yelled and ran after him.

Jimmy ran into Cindy's room and found her mom gone. When Judy was outside Cindy's room she gasped, "Oh, my, Cindy," Judy yelled and ran to her side, "Jimmy what happened?" Judy asked.

"Her mom," Jimmy said, "I saw her do this to her from my window and I think its been going on for over a 2 months."

"What!" Judy screamed.

Suddenly, police sirens and an ambulance drove up to Cindy's house and knocked on the door, and Cindy's mom answered it, "Mom bring them up here, I don't know how much longer Cindy has," Jimmy said.

Judy nodded and ran down stairs, "I'm telling you people there's been a mistake," Cindy's mom said.

"No there hasn't," Judy said running down the stairs.

"What are you doing in my house!" Ms. Vortex demanded.

"Saving your daughter from you," Judy said angrily, "All of you follow me, hurry. My son has her in her room and she's barely breathing."

"No!" Ms. Vortex yelled, "I want you all out of my house this instant."

"Sorry ma'am," an officer said, "But if what this woman says is correct you'll be spending some time in jail," and with that said he ran upstairs.

Ms. Vortex growled and ran for her car and drove away, "No one's taking me to jail," Ms. Vortex said and sped away.

Jimmy held Cindy close, but to close that she stopped bleeding. Suddenly, officers and paramedics came running into Cindy's room. Jimmy moved and let the paramedics do their job. An officer came up to Jimmy, "Do you know what happened?" he asked.

Jimmy nodded and pointed to the window, "That's my room, and saw Ms. Vortex hit and throw Cindy into a wall causing this," Jimmy explained, "And if you need proof I had a camera set up, because something didn't feel right in this house."

The officer nodded, "Bright young man," the officer said, "We'll get the tape and try to save your friend okay," the officer said.

Jimmy nodded, "Can you do one more thing for me?" Jimmy asked.

The officer nodded, "Can you call Carl Wheezier, Sheen Estevez, and Libby Valtacts (**A/N I forget her last name, but I think that's close.)** they're our friends and have been worried about her too."

The officer nodded and left. The paramedics took Cindy, "Wait!" Jimmy called, "I'm going with her."

The paramedics looked at each other than nodded and Jimmy hopped in the ambulance and sat beside Cindy.

While 2 minutes into the ride Cindy opened her eyes and looked around, "Wha?" Cindy said weakly.

"Cindy," Jimmy said softly.

Cindy slowly turned her head towards Jimmy, "Jimmy?" Cindy said weakly.

"Get some sleep Cindy," Jimmy said, "You lost a lot of blood."

Cindy wanted to ask more questions, but was too weak to, so she let sleep take her.

When Cindy opened her eyes again she was in a hospital room, "Cindy!" voices said in unison.

Cindy turned and saw Judy, Hugh, Jimmy, Libby, Sheen, and Carl standing around her bed, "Guys?" Cindy said confused.

"Are you okay?" Libby asked.

"Yeah, but how'd you guys figure it out?" Cindy asked,

"We didn't," Sheen said, "Jimmy told us."

"I thought they deserved to know," Jimmy said.

Cindy nodded, "What happened to my mom?" Cindy asked.

"She ran away, the police are looking for her," Judy said.

"Well now that I know Cindy's okay I'm going to get some breakfast," Carl said.

"Yeah," Everyone said in unison, "You coming Jim?" Sheen asked.

"In a minute," Jimmy said.

Sheen shrugged and closed the door. Jimmy went up to Cindy, "Are you sure you're okay?" Jimmy asked.

"I'm fine," Cindy said, "But why'd you save me?" Cindy said.

"Because you're my best friend," Jimmy said.

"What about Carl or Sheen?" Cindy asked.

Jimmy shook his head, "No, you know me better than either of them, mostly because you can understand what I'm talking about."

Cindy laughed, "Really?" Cindy asked, "Because I know you and I know when there's more to something than you're saying."

Jimmy smiled slightly and walked up to her and kissed her cheek. Cindy blushed, but smiled at Jimmy, "That's why," Jimmy whispered in her ear.

**A/N Child Abuse has to stop. No child younger or older than Cindy needs to go through this. The first step in stopping Child Abuse is caring enough to do something about it. I don't own Jimmy Neutron and I don't hit kids!**


End file.
